Mi segunda leccion: tu tacto
by luthien Snape
Summary: Segundo encontronazo piel a piel de Wilhemina y Severus, no apto para menores de edad, sugiero lean el fanfic raiz para que entiendan el asunto que une a estos dos.


Sexo super explicito, muy explicito, ya cumpli con advertirte he? capi exclusivo para mayores de 18...si ya se que no harán caso, asi que no me culpen.

Para entender la profundidad de la relacion Mina-Severus, deben leer tooodo el fic, si...no es muy sexoso pero si muy entretenido

**Disclaimer: no se si Jo sea capaz de hacerle estas cosas a Sevie... yo si! asi que se lo pedi prestado jajja **

Capitulo 41 M

Mi segunda leccion: tu tacto

Al parecer Severus y Jumble se habían puesto de acuerdo para darme la sorpresa, pues mi pelinegro me tenia sujeta de la cintura cuando el elfito se acercó tímidamente

-todo esta en su sitio amo- susurro –desea algo mas?-

-no de ti Jumble- contesto Severus sin mirarlo, con sus labios rozando los míos y las manos ocupadas en mis caderas –ya sabes que hacer?-

-si- contesto tragando saliva

-llevas lo necesario?-

-si amo-

-y que demonios esperas?-

-nada amo-

-Jumble podrías terminar de largarte?- plim el pobrecillo desapareció

-no lo regañes! Es mío- refunfuñe débilmente, sus manos ya se abrían paso entre mi ropa y acariciaban delicadamente mi espalda

-y tu…- mordió mis labios

-soy tuya- musite recibiendo un beso apasionado y profundo.

Me levanto y sin dejar de besarme subió ágilmente las escaleras, de una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación…note a que se referían, la cama y el piso estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de pétalos de rosa… negros, el aroma invadía totalmente el lugar, delicadamente soltó mis piernas sin dejar de acariciarlas, y con lentitud subió su mano desde la curva de mis rodillas, por el muslo, mis glúteos y ahí se quedo, atrayéndome con fuerza, haciéndome sentir como aumentaba su excitación.

De inmediato busque sacarle la camisa pero detuvo mis manos, abrí los ojos y una sonrisa lasciva curvaba sus labios

-se supone que soy el profesor- de nuevo ataco mis labios, ahora con más fuerza, su lengua penetro violentamente y acaricio mis dientes, atrapo mi lengua y succiono delicadamente; sumisa baje los brazos cuando me lo indico con una caricia, con ambas manos tomo la parte inferior de mi blusa y con fuerza la abrió arrancando los botones, quitándomela de un solo movimiento, hincándose en una rodilla puso sus labios en mi vientre, dando delicadas lengüeteadas, y sus dedos rápidamente desabrocharon los jeans, se incorporo despacio, haciendo una línea recta desde mi ombligo, cuando el sostén se interpuso entre su caricia y lo tomó con ambas manos siguiendo su línea y subiéndolo me lo quito de golpe, mis pechos saltaron por el impulso y casi de inmediato los atrapo.

-donde me quede?- susurro mordiéndome un pezón- aquí?- gemí cuando sus labios hicieron presión –o … aquí?- atrapo el otro mientras sus dedos masajeaban el primero

-no- susurre cuando mordió primero con delicadeza, un gemido mas fuerte salio de mi garganta cuando aplico mas fuerza, lo tome por los hombros obligándole a bajar e hice que comenzara de nuevo la primer caricia –cuando pierdes el camino…lo mejor es comenzar de nuevo- susurre, ahora la lengua recorría mi estomago mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente los jeans y mi ropa interior, cuando llegó a los tobillos sus manos ascendieron de inmediato hasta la cadera y me levantó de golpe, atrayéndome a un nuevo beso candente en los labios, me levantó en sus brazos y suavemente me deposito en la cama, el tacto de los pétalos fue delicioso.

-y mientras que hago?- pregunté mientras él me quitaba las botas y la ropa –mi situación esta en desventaja- murmure cuando se acostó a mi lado, completamente vestido

-entonces…- abrió los brazos y sin esperar más me monte sobre su cadera, inclinándome sobre el como gatita bese su cuello, mordí suavemente el lóbulo de sus orejas, el cuello lo recorrí sin dejar un solo centímetro, al llegar a la botonadura arranque uno a uno los botones, abriendo la camisa y besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba descubierta.

-es desesperadamente lento pero… me encanta- gimió acariciando mi cabello, retorciéndose cada vez que bajaba más y más

-no tenemos prisa- susurre pegada a su blanca piel, desabroche su pantalón y sorpresivamente me tomo por la cintura dando un giro y quedando sobre mi

-no…no hay prisa- gruño besándome desesperadamente, por un momento se separó de mi despojándose de las prendas y de inmediato se arrodillo a mi lado –pero hay que disfrutar cada segundo-

Me abrazo, y ese primer contacto de nuestra piel desnuda fue como una descarga, se acostó sobre mí atrapando una de mis piernas entre las suyas, con un brazo bajo mi cuello y con la mano libre acariciando cada centímetro de piel disponible, provocándome escalofríos placenteros. Mis manos recorrían de la misma manera su espalda, su pecho, sus glúteos, su vientre… no quería ir directo a mi "caramelo" me antojaba disfrutar cada parte de él.

Su cadera se movía cadenciosamente, su miembro erecto empujaba con delicia la piel de mi muslo, lo tome y comencé a acariciarlo con ternura, recorriendo un camino que ya conocía pero que ansiaba recorrer de nuevo, gimió mientras me daba otro beso profundo.

-es delicioso- susurre –nunca había sentido esto-

-no es todo princesa- susurro con los labios adheridos a mis pezones, lentamente fue colocándome bajo el, entre sus piernas, reptando se sentó en mi estomago con su erección entre mis pechos, los tomo y la aprisiono con fuerza, la cadera la movía con mas ímpetu, me recargue sobre los codos y él acerco esa deliciosa pieza a mis labios, bese la suave piel, recorrí cada milímetro con mi lengua mientras el gemía, pero no quedo ahí, ágilmente dio un giro acostándose de nuevo sobre mi, dejando a mi plena dispocision su entrepierna mientras con la lengua exploraba nuevamente mi empapado sexo, con paciencia y mucha ternura me hizo abrir las piernas para poder acomodar su cabeza entre mis muslos, mientras hacia lo mismo para dejar su miembro a la altura de mi rostro, su lengua recorría mi vulva, de nuevo saboreaba y chupaba como si se tratara del mejor de los manjares, pero el mejor de todos lo tenia yo, en la boca, mi delicioso caramelo, movía la cadera de forma en que el marcaba el ritmo, sus testículos rozaban mi rostro excitándome aun más, tras dos minutos no aguante y tuve mi primer orgasmo de la noche, aun no me recuperaba cuando me movió , quede encima de él, con las piernas abiertas montándolo en el abdomen, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos haciendo que disfrutara mas esa sensación de placer

-te amo- susurre, el no me contestó, girándose para quedar sobre mi y abriendo suavemente mis piernas se acomodó entre ellas, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y mi cuerpo se movía como serpiente, buscándolo, hambrienta de el

-estas segura?-

-si… lo estoy…tómame!- gemí desesperada, aun así con mucha calma se puso de pie, me tendió su mano y me hizo sentarme al filo de la cama, tomo mis piernas y me hizo rodear su cadera y con movimientos cadenciosos paso por mi entrepierna su excitada carne, acariciando, sintiendo por primera vez esa piel que ya era de su propiedad, abrió los labios de la vulva y rozo el clítoris con la punta del glande, Merlín sentí delicioso, gemí y el rio con voz profunda

-eso no es nada princesa- de nuevo su glande recorría la parte externa de la vulva, al llegar a la entrada de la vagina se detuvo –es tu primera vez?-

-si- conteste ondulando lentamente, buscando la penetración, pero se quedo estático, mirándome fijamente hasta que me desespero –Maldición Severus Snape tómame ahora!- gemí desesperada y sentí como poco a poco se introducía en mi, como su piel se abría paso lentamente, por un segundo se detuvo –sigue por favor…sigue- suplique, se introdujo un poco más y un doloroso ardor me hizo poner tensa

-eres virgen- afirmo, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me hizo enamorarme más de el, me miraba tiernamente, algo confundido

-si…lo era… ahora soy tuya!- gemí –sigue por favor!- casi lloraba

-relájate- susurro y dio un empujón más y sentí toda su carne en mi, fuerte y dura, calida, ardiente, poco a poco comenzó a hacer un movimiento de meter y sacar que me hacia decir incoherencias, gemía, sus dedos apretaban mis caderas, marcaban su huella en mis nalgas, el impulso de su vaivén movía mis senos al mismo ritmo, ritmo que aumento progresivamente, ahora éramos los dos jadeando, diciendo incoherencias, volví a tener otro orgasmo, mas intenso…comparable con la muerte quizás? Los sonidos a mi alrededor se apagaron y muchas luces de colores brillaron ante mis ojos, solo podía verlo a él frente a mi y grite, grite que lo amaba, que mi vida era suya que yo le pertenecía, casi de inmediato el comenzó a jadear también con fuerza, gruñía como animal en celo y la fuerza de su vaivén era tal que la cama se sacudía, sentí como su miembro se hinchaba más, como pulsaba y un golpe calido en mi interior mientras el gemía con fuerza, sin embargo Severus no se detuvo, siguió empujando, siguió penetrándome y llegue a un tercer orgasmo y el a un segundo, tan fuerte e intenso como el primero, todavía estuvo dentro de mi unos minutos, dejo mi cuerpo y subió gateando la cama, mientras yo subía hasta las almohadas, agitados nos quedamos tumbados.

-gracias princesa- lo mire adormilada

-esa palabra la has dicho mucho últimamente- susurre acariciando su pecho lampiño

-eres la única persona en el mundo que la ha escuchado de mis labios- me atrajo y delineo mi silueta con manos expertas

-y… por que ahora me dices eso?-

-eres la primer mujer que se entrega a mi por primera vez- susurro besando el espacio entre mis pechos, -porque eres la primer mujer que me da todo así… sin más-cada palabra era acompañada de un beso, de una mordida suave

-te amo…no es suficiente?-

-es mucho mas de lo que podía pedir en esta vida- susurro tomándome por la cintura me hizo montarlo, la erección había vuelto, la pasión brillaba en sus ojos, sin hacer mucha fuerza me hizo sentarme sobre su cadera, su pene rozaba deliciosamente mi entrepierna y sin decir nada me levanto un poco…de inmediato supe que quería…que queríamos… con suavidad acomodé su pene en mi sexo, de nuevo acaricio la entrada de mi vagina y lo introduje, guiando mis caderas me enseño a moverme como si montara, me atrajo por los hombros, beso mis pechos mientras nos movíamos rítmicamente y al mismo tiempo nuestro cuerpo, de nuevo esa sensación de placer, de querer explotar en miles de colores… me detuve.

-que pasa?- me miro un poco extrañado

-no quiero llegar a otro, quiero saborearte más- sonrió con ternura –no te burles- me abrazo

-mi niña…puedes tener todos los orgasmos que quieras…- beso de nuevo con ternura mis mejillas, mis labios –eres algo especial, algo nuevo en mi vida- Merlín creo que me he vuelto loca, pero… eso es lo mas romántico que ha dicho en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo

-tu eres eso y más para mi- susurre traviesa enderezándome, apoyé las palmas de las manos en sus muslos y eché el cuerpo hacia atrás, se enderezo un poco y me sujeto de la cadera, reiniciando ese delicioso movimiento, me di cuenta que haciendo presión con los músculos de la vagina él gemía de placer... en unos minutos dominé ese descubrimiento

-aprendes...rápido- gimió clavando sus dedos en mi cintura, ahora guiaba mis movimientos de arriba hacia abajo -aprende esto - gruño, la sensación era increíble, su longitud me penetraba completamente, me llenaba más que la anterior, de nuevo nuestro ritmo aumento, literalmente me levantaba con su fuerza de la cama, ensartándome de nuevo, entrando cada vez mas, con mas ímpetu, abriendo más y mas mi piel, gritamos al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo nuestros líquidos se mezclaron pero no se detuvo, siguió apuñalando mi entrepierna con su daga, enorme, rígida...extraordinariamente deliciosa, detuvo el ritmo en un momento, me abrazo pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo y giro quedando sobre mi, apoyo todo su peso en mi cuerpo y movía la cadera con fuerza, velozmente, jadeando, gruñendo y gimiendo de nuevo, de nuevo sentí ese ardor doloroso, me di cuenta que su pene se ensanchaba un más, que crecía más y un Severus que desconocía totalmente gruño a mi oído -por fin me has despertado- se movía velozmente, la cama se sacudía y yo apenas lograba respirar, abrí mis piernas totalmente, no quise detener esa fuerza con la que me mantenía presa, un ardiente chorro de semen invadió mi interior, fue tanto que salio de mi cuerpo incluso antes que el dejara de seguir penetrándome con violencia y tuve otro orgasmo, tan intenso que lo ultimo que recuerdo fue gritar su nombre y aferrarme a su espalda clavando las uñas, una deliciosa relajación se apodero de mi.

La sensación de tenerlo encima hizo que abriera los ojos, de alguna manera rodeo mi cintura con los brazos, su rostro escondido en la curva de mi cuello, cubierto en parte de mi melena, su cabello alborotado también cubriéndole el rostro, sudoroso y aun respirando con dificultad, y de mi entrepierna saliendo un rio de semen y fluidos, con cuidado me gire para que quedara sobre la cama, liberé mi cintura y con mucha calma me levanté para no despertarlo, la cama era un desastre, los pétalos esparcidos por todos lados, adheridos a nuestra piel pegajosa, y a la altura de las caderas las sabanas empapadas de fluidos y un poco de sangre, un aroma se mezclo con el de las rosas, nuestro aroma sonreí mientras lo miraba, tumbado y relajado totalmente, no pude evitarlo y mi soslaye mirando su cuerpo, delgado pero fuerte, algunas cicatrices lo marcaban pero no tanto como para ser repulsivo, y claro! como evitar mirar su sexo, aun relajado lucia grande, Merlín como me cupo eso! sacudí la cabeza y fui directo al baño, la tina había sido retirada... otra sorpresa? busqué y encontré instalada una ducha? que muggle!, abrí la llave y recibí el agua tibia con gusto, terminaba de asearme cuando la puerta se abrió, me miro sonriente y unas ojeras marcaban sus preciosos ojos negros.

-sigo sin saber que te gusta de mis ojos- sonrió entrando a la ducha abrazándome, ya era casi costumbre para el curiosear mis pensamientos -por que me dejaste solo?- murmuro besando mis hombros, rodeando mi torso con sus brazos

-necesitaba ducharme- también pase mis brazos por su cadera, posando mis manos en sus nalgas -hmm me encanta tu cuerpo...pero tu ojos siguen hechizándome- me beso de nuevo, atrayéndome... pegando a mi vientre su miembro...de nuevo erecto

-mis ojos?- susurro mordisqueando mis labios

-desde niña amo tus ojos- me tomo por los glúteos, abrí las piernas y le rodee la cadera, con renovada necesidad de ser penetrada - pero ahora amo todo de ti- susurre antes de gemir al ser de nuevo penetrada -dime que hiciste- gemí -como lograste que...creciera más?- hablarle gimiendo lo puso a mil, puso mi espalda contra la pared, sosteniendo mi cuerpo, penetrándome deliciosamente

-un simple engorgio...era...mi fantasía- susurro -te gusto?- de nuevo el rítmico movimiento, de nuevo ese entra y sale delicioso, ahora el ruido provocado por nuestros cuerpos mojados se sumaba a ese ambiente enteramente sexual que nos envolvía, y me excitaba más

-me encantó, aunque no era necesario- gemí...-eres un profesor excepcional- susurre, incremento ese vaivén, no quisimos esperar mas, y me abandone en otra explosión de sensaciones, de nuevo sentí su palpitar, sentí como volvía a llenarme y como acallaba ese grito de placer mordiendo mi hombro con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

-debemos comer algo- susurre cuando me puso de pie y apoyo la frente en la pared de la ducha sin soltarme, tome una esponja y comencé a tallar su espalda, relajado cerro los ojos y me permitió bañarlo, enjabonar todo su cuerpo, al terminar hizo lo mismo conmigo, y antes de salir de la ducha compartimos otra explosión mutua, un relajante clímax que ahora tenia otro sentir mas allá de la pasión física.

**comentarios:**

**Dedicado a Yooyaa... porque ha! como le gustan estos asuntos calentones jejeje**


End file.
